


To steal a kiss

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee likes her, a lot, and all he wants is a single kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	To steal a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #18 – Trick or Treat

Lee wondered if he would have paid her any attention if the twins never mentioned her, or if she wasn't a member of Harry's gang. Sadly, he most likely wouldn't have noticed her. There was nothing special with her, unless she tried to make herself pretty, like she did during the Yule Ball.

He did of course notice her sweetness long before the Yule ball, but he didn't see her beauty before that night.

It was now his last year, and if he wanted to do anything, this was the year. He tried to get her by himself several times, but they were always interrupted by her or his friends. He began to think he would never get a chance to steal a kiss.

Because he thought he had to give up, he was surprised when he decided to take a pause from the Halloween party, walked into the Room of Requirements and found her alone.

"Jordan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same," he said while closing the door. _This was it, this was his chance_ , he thought to himself.

"I didn't feel like celebrating," she said and returned to her books. She was sitting in a big and comfortable chair, which turned into a sofa as soon as Lee wished it. "Well," she said when she noticed the change. "I guess I should invite you to sit down."

"I could leave if you would rather be alone," he said, hoping she wouldn't kick him out.

"No no, you can keep me company." Glad she didn't mind him; he walked over to her and sat down.

"So, what are you reading?" he asked.

"Potions." She said and closed the book.

"You don't have to stop only because I'm here," he said, hoping he wasn't interrupting her.

"I need a pause, so why not now?" she asked and placed the book on a small table next to her. "So why aren't you celebrating?"

"I needed a break, and decided to take a walk."

"And why did you come here?"

"I don't know." That was the truth, he didn't know. When he thought he wanted to take a short break from the party he wanted to visit the owlery first, but something pulled him towards the Room of Requirements. He wondered if someone wanted them to be alone.

"So how do you think about our meetings? Are you learning anything useful?"

"The meetings are wonderful, I'm learning a lot."

"You still haven't found your happiest memory?" she continued to ask.

Lee started to believe that his happiest memory hadn't happened yet, but maybe that was the night he could finally discover his Patronus. "I have a lot of happy moments, but none of them are strong enough."

"Are you sure you've tried all of them?"

Lee wondered if his happy memories were stronger than the wish to kiss the girl he had fallen in love with. He knew the chance of getting her was slim, but he still wanted a kiss. "There is one memory that I think might be stronger, but the problem is that it hasn't happened yet."

"Really? What kind of memory is that?"

He wasn't sure what to say, and decided to use a trick the twins used on girls. "Trick or treat," he said, hoping to get that kiss before the night ended.

"What?" she asked before nervously laughing.

"Trick or treat," he repeated.

She stared at him a few seconds before opening her mouth. "I guess treat," she said hesitantly.

He leaned towards her and locked their lips together, placing her hand on the back of her head. Her whole body was tense, but eventually relaxed, and she returned the kiss.

He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but knew he had to stop when he wanted more. She looked surprised, and didn't speak. "I have my happiest memory," he said and stood up from the sofa. "I also think I'd better leave before I make this more uncomfortable. If you want you can simply forget this ever happened."

All Lee hoped for as he left was that she wouldn't be too freaked out and never speak to him again.

-

Just as he had guessed, that was the missing memory. During their next meeting he was able to produce a Patronus on his first try, it was a beaver.

Proud over his accomplishment, he looked over at Hermione he saw her smiling, as well as blushing.

"Good job," the twins said and patted him on his back.

Lee didn't pay attention to either one of them as he continued to stare at Hermione, who was occupied instructing one of the younger students; _maybe one day I'll get a second kiss,_ he thought to himself.


End file.
